Unembarassable
by Liz the Laugh
Summary: Lily Evans is unembarassable. James Potter is out to change that. 'Nuf said.


This is my first try at a short fic, and my second try at a fic in general. I don't particularly like this one that much, but I think it's ok, and is good for a laugh or two. So.tell me what you think, constructive criticism welcome! But please phrase it nicely. I've never done anything to you, so you don't have to be mean to me! That's it, and on with the story.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"Truth." Lily answered while taking a swig from her butterbeer.  
  
"Alright Lily." Sirius Black said, thinking. All the Gryffindor seventh years were having a beginning of the year party in the boy's dorms. Right now they were in the middle of a good old-fashioned game or truth or dare.  
  
"Tell us something you've never told any other living soul. Something you've never even said out loud." Lily thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"Okay-I'm unembarassable." She looked at them all very solemn and seriously.  
  
"What?" they all asked, confused. Unembarassable? What's that?  
  
"Well, I don't get embarrassed. As far back as I can remember, I've never been embarrassed. I don't even know what it feels like."  
  
"That's impossible." James Potter said, scoffing.  
  
"You of all people, Prongs, should know that nothing is impossible." Lily said pointedly, looking him right in the eye. Only the marauders, Catherine, and her knew of what she was referring to. Let's just say it had a little something to do with turning into animals.  
  
"Okay, then." Remus said, trying, as usual, to be the peacemaker.  
  
"Lily, your turn to ask a question."  
  
"Alright-" But Lily was cut off when James said  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily asked. Everyone felt the fight coming on, and you didn't want to be in the same universe, let alone room, when Lily and James were fighting.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea." Sirius whispered to Peter and Remus. They all gulped.  
  
"You heard me," James said, letting Lily get under his skin, as usual, "Prove it-Prove you're unembarassable."  
  
"I have nothing to prove to you." Lily said curtly, making it sound to everyone like she wanted to end the conversation. Only James could pick out the little challenging smirk and the way she ended her sentence. She was goading him on.  
  
"You don't belong in Gryffindor if you mean what you just said." James laughed, " Gryffindor's always have a thirst to prove themselves."  
  
"ALRIGHT THEN!" Lily shouted. They were now both on their feet, circling each other. "I WILL! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT MARK MY WORDS, I WILL!" She said the whole "I don't know" part very fast hoping James wouldn't notice. But he always did.  
  
"What is that I hear?" James asked, mockingly, "Lily, Miss I-know- everything, Lily doesn't know something? And I do?" Lily cut him off saying,  
  
"Get to the point, James."  
  
"I'll do whatever I damn well please, Lily!" James replied, spitting Lily off his tongue.  
  
"Just cut the crap and continue!" Lily shouted, getting perturbed.  
  
"Okay!" James shouted back. He lowered his voice to normal and continued.  
  
"It'll be a bet. I bet I can embarrass you by the end of the year. If I can't, you can choose any of the things I do to you and do them to be (i.e. I made you moo like a cow, you make me moo like a cow) and I'll do one thing, anything, you ask. If I win, you have to let me do whatever you find embarrassing to you at the end of year feast and you have to do anything I ask."  
  
"One thing, right?" Lily asked, "I have to do one thing you ask."  
  
"Yes, yes." James agreed. He had rushed through that last bit in hopes that Lily wouldn't notice.  
  
But she always did.  
  
"Bet?" James asked. Lily didn't hesitate one bit to grab James's hand and say,  
  
"Bet."  
  
~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Lily awoke to pink hair. "A 24-hour spell-typical." Lily sighed and went about her morning ritual of fixing her hair. Instead of her usual pig-tail French braids, she decided to leave her hair down. She actually thought pink was a good colour on her. And, it seemed, the rest of the school agreed with her. James was sorely disappointed to see every male head turn as she walked into breakfast. The hair was only the beginning.  
  
At Halloween, Lily sprouted bat wings, but she loved them. The Great Hall found it especially amusing when she flew around with the owls at breakfast. The pranks went on and on and on.  
  
At the end of the year, Lily awoke to find she was wearing her bed sheets like a toga. She immediately got Catherine working on her hair. In 20 minutes, she was looking like a Grecian Goddess. She even transfigured her trainers to be some old-looking strapy leather sandals. If that wasn't enough, she got a little harp on which she played a beautiful melody as she sang:  
  
"James Potter, You Rotter You're looking with class But do not despair, You have a great ass"  
  
As James stood there, gaping at her, along with the entire common room, Lily reached around and gave his butt a nice slap. After a couple seconds, when the shock had worn off, he had an idea. "So that's what you were staring at last night!" He said, desperately trying to act serious and not burst into laughter at the way her body stiffened. All the spells he'd researched and it was this easy! Lily turned around. She wasn't embarrassed, she was mad.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, voice emotionless.  
  
"How could you have forgotten, Lily-flower?" He said, biting his tongue to keep back his laughter as her cheeks acquired an attractive pink tinge.  
  
"It was an unforgettable night!" That was just enough to make Lily's cheeks and neck go red as the Hogwarts Express. Then, just to make things even, James gave Lily's rear-end a playful slap and ran around the common room shouting,  
  
"I did it! I did it!" Then he ran out of the portrait hole still shouting on his way to breakfast.  
  
~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~ End of Year Feast ~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
James saw Dumbeldore's wink. That was his cue. He jumped up from the table and made his way to the front of the Hall. The second he started speaking, he had everyone's attention. He said:  
  
"At the beginning of the year, I made a bet with Lily Evans, the "Unembarassable" That I could embarrass her by the end of the year. And I'm sure everyone's heard that I won. So, Lily, would you please come up here?"  
  
Grudgingly, Lily walked up to stand beside James.  
  
"If I won the bet, Lily had to have whatever embarrassed her inflicted upon her again for you all to see. And she had to do one thing, anything, I asked of her. Let's start with the first one. Lily, will you sing your delightful song for the hall?" With a flick of his wand, she was dressed in the same toga, complete with the harp in her hand. So she sang:  
  
"James Potter, YOU ROTTER! You're loosing with class But do not despair, You have a great ass"  
  
So the conversation continued just as it had the previous week in the common room. James took great pleasure in giving Lily's rear-end several long pats.  
  
"Now," James said, "For part two."  
  
He turned towards Lily and said two small words, "Kiss me."  
  
"That's impossible." Lily said, hardly daring to believe he just asked her to do something she'd wanted to since she was 11 years old.  
  
"You, of all people, Lily, should know that nothing is impossible." There was a smile tugging on his lips. Lily, seeing where this was going, said,  
  
"I'll prove that." And she brought her arms up to James's face, pulled it down and rose on her toes to meet him. And, they kissed.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Have a heart. Review. 


End file.
